Ikuto Otousan
by Chisaru
Summary: Amu's parents have died and in the will it says that she is put in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi, but Mrs. Tsukiyomi is dead and Mr. Tsukiyomi is on his death bed, so Amu goes to the next "Mr. Tsukiyomi", Ikuto. Amuto Just a little bit angsty start.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Shugo Chara fanfiction

**Hey guys this is my first Shugo Chara fanfiction. My friends begged me to write this so I did. Also, Ami dosen't exist in this story.**

**Summary: Amu's parents have died and in the will it says she has to go to the Tsukiyomis, but Mrs. Tsukiyomi is dead and Mr. Tsukiyomi is on his death bed, so Amu went to the next "Mr. Tsukiyomi", Ikuto.**

**Amu: 17**

**Ikuto: 20 (They're only three years apart in this story)**

**Without further ado, chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

The phone rang in Hinamori residence. "Hello?" Amu answered the phone. She'd been left home again while her parents were out.

"Are you Hinamori Amu?" she heard a gruff voice say. "Hai", she replied. "I'm sorry to tell you this but, your parents got in an accident and  
didn't make it", he said straightforward.

Wait, what? "They were driving home when their car veered out of control and they crashed, neither made it", he continued. It took a minute for her to register  
what the cop said. After it got through, her eyes instantly  
became full of tears.

"I know this is hard for you, but we're sending someone to pick you up, are you alright?" She mustered up what strength she had left to answer. "H-hai", she stuttered. "Sorry", she heard him say.

"They'll be there shortly", he continued, then hung up. Amu sank to the floor as the sobs racked her body. She continued until the officers came for her. The door bell rang and it took all she had to answer it.

"Hinamori Amu?" one of them asked. She nodded, she couldn't talk right now. "We've come to take you", one of them explained. She nodded and followed them to the car. In the car, she cried herself to sleep.

Later, she was woken by the officers. "This way", one of them directed. She followed them into a small building. They led her to a small room complete with bed, tv and computer on a desk.

"You can stay the night here while we look over your parents will", the other one said. She nodded and they walked away. She walked to the bed and collapsed. She cried a bit more, then fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke and looked around. Events from last night came flooding back. She would cry, but she'd cried herself dry. She laughed bitterly, then wandered  
outside.

She looked around outside and walked down the hall a little ways until she came to a reception area and saw a secretary at the desk. Amu walked up to her. "Ohayou", the  
secretary said trying to lighten things a little.

"Are you Hinamori Amu?" Amu nodded weakly. "They finished reading the will last night", she informed, "they'll tell you the contents in that room over there." She pointed to a black door.

Amu nodded and made her way there. When she walked in, she found an old person waiting in there. "Hello, you must be Amu", he said cheerfully. She nodded once more. He called her over and went over the will with her.

He finally came to the end that said what would happen to Amu. She looked closely and read: "If something should happen to us, then our daughter, Amu, should be put in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi." _Tsukiyomi_? Amu thought. _I've never heard of them_. Just then, the secretary Amu was talking to before came in. "Excuse me, but someone is here to see Amu."

**That's the first chapter. So how was it? Let me hear your thoughts via the "Go" button also, italicized things means thoughts and bold is author note stuff. Please review.  
-Chisaru**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter. I was really surprised with all the reviews so quickly O.O but it makes me happy :) Now this chapter, get the fangirls ready, is from -cue fangirl screams- IKUTO'S POV! Oh also, tell me your opinion on if you want the Chara's to be in this story, just leave a review saying yes or no if you want to voice your opinion. So without further a due, chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea.**

Chapter 2

I was lounging around on the couch going over bills. I sighed. _Even more bills, huh?_ I thought. I'd just gotten back from a violin concert. My thoughts were cut short when I heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked in a semi-bored voice. "Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?", a voice said on the other line. "Hai", I replied. It was probably some telemarketer. "I'm a nurse from the hospital your father is currently staying at", she replied on the other end.

Well, so much for that idea. "Is he okay?", I asked cautiously. "He's alright, he just asked to see you", the nurse informed. "Alright, I'll be right there", I replied, then hung up the phone.

Ikuto's father had been diagnosed with a strange illness that has yet to be identified, but the doctors say to expect the worst. _Must be important if he called for me_, I thought. A couple minutes later, I had made it to the hospital.

I walk up to the nurse at the front desk. "Name?", she asked. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto", I replied. "Third floor room 357", she said. I nodded and mad my way to the elevator. I got off at the third floor.

_355, 356, 357, this is it_. I knocked on the door. I heard a faint "Come in" and opened the door. There was father propped up against his pillows. "Hello Ikuto", he said giving a small smile.

"Hello, father", I returned. "So, is there I problem?" I asked instantaneously. "No, there's just something I need to discuss with you", he said calmly. "Do you remember the Hinamori's", he asked.

I thought back a little, then it came to me. "We went to their wedding", I said. His father gave a small chuckle. "I'm surprised you remember", he said, "we were good friends with the Hinamori's." _Were?_ I thought.

As if reading the look on my face, he explained. "The Hinamori's just died do to a car accident", he said sadly. "I'm sorry", I said. "Oh it's alright", he said, "they wouldn't want us to be sad over them."

"So what was the reason you called me?" I asked curiously. "Well you see, they have a daughter, Amu if I remember correctly", he said. _Poor girl_, thought. "Well you see, the people who read the Hinamori parent's will just called", he continued.

"What did they want?" I asked. "They called to say that the will said that if the something were to happen to the Hinamori parents, then Amu would be put in the care of us", he explained.

_What?_ I thought, _but mom's dead and dads in no condition at all to raise a child_. "Since I can't take care of the young girl, then she is to go to the next "Mr. Tsukiyomi", he explained.

My eyes widened in shock. _No way_, I thought. "Ikuto, I want you to take care of Amu in my place", he finished. I was in utter shock. Reading my face again, he said "Please Ikuto, as my final wish to you?"

How could I refuse that? "Alright", I agreed hesitantly. He smiled "Thank you", he said, then fell asleep. I walked out of the room and headed to the center were the girl would be.

**That's the second chapter, as always, leave your thoughts. Also, I know it's late but happy birthday Bunny Music. Please no flames.**

**-Chisaru**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm EXTREMELY sorry! T.T I procrastinated for so long, I'm very sorry. So I'm getting this to you now. Also, thank you for all the reviews. Without further ado, chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea (as you know, it's MINE)**

Chapter 3

Ikuto's Pov

I walked into the center and up to the receptionist. _I can't believe I'm actually going through with this…_, I thought.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked. "Yes", I started, "I'm looking for a Hinamori Amu." "Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" She asked me.

"Yes", I replied. "One moment please", she told me and got up and walked to a nearby door. She opened it and addressed some people inside.

Normal Pov

_Someone here to see me?_, Amu wondered. "Who is it?" the old man asked before she got a chance to. "Mr. Tsukiyomi", the receptionist replied

The minute she finished the name, Amu's brain started to process the situation. Her godfather was here at this very minute. _Now?!_, she thought. She hadn't thought it would happen this quickly.

Amu got up and followed the receptionist out.

Ikuto's Pov

I watched as the receptionist came out with a pink haired girl. _Is that her? She's older than I expected_, he thought. No one had told him how old she was. _She doesn't look_ _that bad…_, he thought. _Wait, what am I thinking?!_

Amu's Pov

I walked out into the lobby, what I saw surprised me. There was a blue haired man that didn't look that much older than I did. _What the…? _I thought. As we went closer, I got a better look at his face. _He's kinda cool looking…_ I mentally slapped myself. _What is wrong with me?!_

Normal Pov

"Ms. Hinamori, this is Mr. Tsukiyomi", the receptionist started, "and he's going to be your new guardian." She finished. "Hi", Amu said blankly.

"Hello", Ikuto returned. There was an awkward silence between them before the receptionist broke it. "Why don't you go get your things?" She asked Amu.

Amu nodded and left for the room she was staying in.

Amu's Pov

My heart rate had picked up a little and I could feel a small blush spreading across my cheeks. _Why is this happening?_ I wondered as I walked down the hall to my room.

I walked in and gathered up my things to leave. _I don't even know that guy and yet…_my thoughts trailed off as I focused on gathering up my things. I walked back out into the lobby to go with my new god-father.

**I know this is short and I appologize, but I felt I needed to get something on here quickly. I didn't even send it to my editor (sorry Ali-chan, I'll send the next one to you). Please review (no flames please). Thanks -Chisaru**


End file.
